Distopia
by StrawK
Summary: Não seria fácil conseguir a confiança dos membros do grupo rebelde ANBU; ainda mais com o mal-humorado e irônico Uchiha Saskuke tentando desmascarar seu disfarce de garoto o tempo todo. - SasuSaku - Universo NINJA Alternativo - Para luh-chan.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao **Kishimoto-baka**. _

_Escrevo fanfics para minha diversão, **sem fins lucrativos**. Não autorizo a reprodução de minhas histórias sem meu consentimento._

* * *

_**Fanfiction: **Distopia [SasuSaku] [Universo **NINJA** Alternativo]  
__**Autora: **StrawK  
__**Categoria: **Romance, Aventura, Drama  
__**Classificação: **T  
__**Avisos: **Mortes, Sangue, Mutilação_

_**Sinopse Completa: **Há sete anos, em aparentes tempos de paz, o Conselho de Konoha subitamente decretou estranhas leis; uma delas, que a prática shinobi não seria mais necessária para a segurança da vila. Embora a população tivesse a sensação de tranquilidade, a Polícia de Konoha, comandada pelos Uchihas, agia de forma autoritária e hostil, sempre às ordens do misterioso e imprevisível Hokage._

_A jovem Haruno Sakura foi obrigada a abandonar a Academia Ninja aos doze anos, para dedicar-se apenas aos afazeres domésticos, – mais uma das novas leis, que proibiam mulheres de exercer a maioria das profissões – mas continuou seu treinamento em sigilo, tornando-se uma perspicaz kunoichi. Longe da ideia de poder servir sua vila como os antigos shinobis faziam, ela vê suas perspectivas mudarem ao descobrir sobre a Organização ANBU: um grupo de ninjas rebeldes que trabalhavam para tirar o hokage do poder e trazer os tempos áureos novamente._

_Entretanto, conseguir a confiança de seus membros não seria nada fácil; ainda mais com o mal-humorado e irônico Uchiha Sasuke tentando desmascará-la de seu disfarce de garoto o tempo todo._

* * *

_._

_**DISTOPIA **_

_Dedicada à luh-chan._

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

"_Acima de nosso sentimento,  
__Acima do sonho,  
__Acima dos dias.  
__Suando,  
__Segurando as lágrimas,  
__Agitando o sangue".*****_

Sakura contemplou mais uma vez sua imagem no antigo espelho oval de seu quarto e quase riu ao imaginar a expressão da visita de seu pai se a visse em sua atual situação.

Obviamente, em uma sociedade em que o valor da mulher se restringia a ser uma boa esposa e progenitora, seria inaceitável que uma jovem aparecesse usando vestes de treino masculinas e enlameadas. Os longos cabelos róseos também não estavam em melhor estado; a trança praticamente desfeita lhe dava um ar selvagem, ainda mais pelas pequenas folhas e pedaços de galhos que se prenderam neles, quando rolou por entre os arbustos, na tentativa de não ser atingida por um dos poderosos socos de sua mestra Tsunade.

Obviamente _também_, quando lhe perguntassem o motivo de seu desalinho, não poderia dizer que era só mais uma sessão de aulas clandestinas de controle de _chakra¹_; os _shinobis_² perderam seus dias de glória, e freqüentemente, mesmo os homens mais fortes, eram lembrados apenas com escárnio, de modo que ela não conseguia sequer idealizar o que fariam com uma garota e sua estúpida pretensão de instruir-se nessa atividade exclusivamente masculina.

Talvez fosse levada à capital do País do Fogo, e punida fisicamente em praça pública por ousar desrespeitar as leis, ou mesmo banida, assim como Tsunade fora — embora a mulher ainda vivesse no anonimato pelas redondezas do pequeno Distrito Haruno e continuasse com a prática _shinobi_, tornando Sakura sua pupila.

— Sakura-chan! Por favor, venha servir o chá! — A voz de seu pai, vinda do pavimento inferior da casa, soou rude, o que a fez ter certeza de que a visita não devia ser tão agradável.

Ponderou, em súbita rebeldia, se deveria dirigir-se à sala com aquela aparência, mas concluiu que seu velho pai já estava muito cansado para ter que lidar com mais um de seus confrontos sociais. Para todos os efeitos, apresentar-se-ia como uma tímida e submissa donzela do campo.

Vestiu desajeitadamente um simples e velho _yukata³, _tentou dar aos cabelos uma aparência menos relaxada e inspirou profundamente antes de descer os degraus de madeira da modesta casa — o último sempre rangia, e foi isso que fez com que os dois homens sentados no tatame da sala voltassem sua atenção à ela, que se manteve apreciando os próprios pés, numa postura ligeiramente encurvada.

O olfato treinado e perceptivo fez seu nariz enrugar-se levemente; o visitante trouxera consigo o aroma da floresta que percorrera em sua viagem até ali. Conseguiu identificar o cheiro da terra molhada pelas chuvas de verão, misturado à cinzas — talvez de alguma fogueira que tenha feito — e um odor metalino que ela conhecia bem.

Sangue.

Talvez o homem precisasse apenas de cuidados para algum ferimento; talvez ele próprio fosse o autor dos ferimentos de alguém. Nos tempos difíceis em que viviam, não havia cautela ou suposições em demasia, pois agora sobrevivendo apenas da agropecuária e agricultura, sem a grande quantia que as missões _shinobis_ proporcionavam, Konoha entrou em crise financeira, despertando o lado ambicioso e deturpado de muitos.

Seu pai pigarreou ao mesmo tempo em que um cavalo relinchou do lado de fora.

Perguntou-se o motivo de terem um cavalo amarrado em um dos pilares de sua varanda. Somente homens de alguma importância social tinham o direito de possuir cavalos naqueles tempos, e Sakura estranhou que um nobre viajasse sozinho, sem criado algum para lhe preparar o alimento ou um guarda para defendê-lo de possíveis ataques de saqueadores.

Mesmo compelida a analisar abertamente o indistinto homem sentado defronte a seu pai, limitou-se a fazer uma pequena reverência sem encará-los e retirou-se para a cozinha, ainda sentindo os olhares sobre si.

Sakura aguçou os ouvidos, mas os dois continuaram a trocar palavras num tom contido; aparentemente falavam sobre amenidades, como um preparo de terreno para o assunto principal.

Enquanto a água fervia e ela tamborilava os dedos sobre a bancada, uma quase imperceptível assinatura de _chakra_ se fez sentir — rápida, aguda, elétrica — e arrepiou-lhe os pelos da nuca.

A última vez que sentiu essa assinatura, fora há sete anos, quando tinha apenas doze, e ainda podia frequentar a — agora extinta — Academia Ninja. Entretanto, imediatamente soube quem era aquele homem que exalava cinzas e sangue.

Escolheu a faca mais afiada da cozinha, segurando-a na mão esquerda, de modo que ficasse oculta pela manga de sua roupa, e se preparou para o que quer que fosse que Uchiha Sasuke planejara ao aparecer em sua casa.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

_*****Trecho da música** Rocks**, de Hound Dog. Primeira abertura de Naruto Clássico. Tradução **muito mais** que livre. XD_

_**Chakra¹:** Energia vital do corpo que pode ser usada para executar técnicas especiais._

_**Shinobi²: **Termo sinônimo de **ninja. ****Kunoichi** é um termo usado para ninja do sexo feminino._

_**Yukata³: **Tipo de Kimono casual._

* * *

**Notas da StrawK:**

Yo!

Sim, começarei mais um fanfic e não tenho ideia se será longa ou curta.  
Tenho tudo programado na minha cabeça, mas dependerá da **recepção** que terá, pois é um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever.  
Como puderam perceber, a história se passa no **universo ninja (OH, RLY?)**, mas não segue os mesmos acontecimentos.  
Foi um insight que tive tempos atrás; a princípio, inspirado nas histórias dos **Três Mosqueteiros**, de Alexandre Dumas, mas acabou tomando um rumo diferente.

E esse prólogo foi escrito há uns dois meses.  
Resolvi postar agora, aproveitando a oportunidade de dedica-la à **luh-chan**.  
Se estiver confuso, sejam pacientes. **Os detalhes serão revelados ao longo dos capítulos.**

Bem, realmente apreciaria de **receber um review** de quem leu, seja para elogiar ou criticar.  
Estou tentando melhorar e preciso saber se valerá a pena investir nessa fic. =)

Besitows,

**StrawK**


	2. Sem fala

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao **Kishimoto-baka**. _

_Escrevo fanfics para minha diversão, **sem fins lucrativos**. Não autorizo a reprodução de minhas histórias sem meu consentimento._

* * *

_._

_**DISTOPIA **_

_Dedicada à luh-chan._

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 01: **_Sem fala

"_Você ainda continua cego se você vê curvas na estrada,  
__Pois há sempre um caminho reto para o seu objetivo".*_

Foi com uma fisgada de arrogância que Sakura voltou à sala, carregando a bandeja com o chá-verde.

Se avaliado atentamente, ela sabia que seu caminhar, antes ensaiado e contido, revelaria sua ansiedade, e quanto mais pensava em Sasuke _tão perto, _sua frustração aumentava. Então seus passos, por breves instantes, tornavam-se pesados e determinados, longe de combinar com o papel que _deveria _representar.

Era obrigada então, a engolir lentamente sua altivez, que detinha-se sarcasticamente em sua garganta, somente para lembrar-lhe o quanto era estúpida por ainda — céus, _ainda!_ — deixar-se influenciar pela boçalidade da presença _dele_.

Apesar de seu temperamento naturalmente impulsivo, que gritava para que degolasse o visitante sem pestanejar e sem realmente precisar de qualquer motivo plausível, a garota sabia que um mínimo deslize de sua parte seria fatal; afinal, mesmo que tenha ouvido dizer que ele não era mais aquele garoto com um enorme talento para a vida _shinobi_ e sim, mais um cãozinho obediente a serviço do Hokage, Sasuke ainda era um Uchiha — independente de ter aposentado seu _sharingan*_ — e a última coisa que Sakura desejava era que Fujitaka*, seu pai, se ferisse durante um possível confronto.

Sasuke havia acabado de terminar mais uma sentença sem conteúdo significativo, quando Sakura, sempre evitando encará-lo, terminou de entornar a infusão fumegante nos copos de cerâmica. Ela reconhecia, com sentimento saudoso, as particularidades da entonação da voz masculina; estava mais grave e contida, apesar da inconfundível displicência permanecer ali, permeando cada sílaba.

— Sente-se conosco, Sakura — Haruno Fujitaka pediu calmamente, sendo obedecido após um segundo de hesitação.

Ela apenas lembrou-se da faca, que continuava grudada ao pulso, escondida pela manga do _yukata,_ quando a voz de seu pai despertou-a de seus devaneios inapropriados. Tomou todo o cuidado para a lâmina permanecesse oculta e serviu o chá em seu próprio copo.

Com certeza, Uchiha Sasuke não estava acostumado a sentar-se à mesa com meros homens do campo, muito menos com as _filhas_ esquisitas deles. Por isso, quando levantou uma sobrancelha, indagativo, ante ao pedido de seu anfitrião, ela não estranhou. Entretanto, ele nada disse ao mais velho, que rapidamente distinguiu a razão do leve desconforto.

— Não estamos na capital, Uchiha-san — o homem explicou. — Respeito as novas leis, mas não trato mulheres como objetos de decoração. Sakura-chan permanecerá aqui e também tomará conhecimento sobre o que quer que seja que tenha a dizer.

— Como queira — o jovem deu de ombros, desviando o olhar rapidamente para a garota que mantinha o rosto oculto pelos cabelos. — Ainda não foi decretada lei alguma que as impeça de terem opinião própria.

Os dedos femininos, que seguravam firmemente o copo, tencionaram ainda mais ao redor do objeto, tornando seus nós brancos, como se desejassem fazê-lo com o pescoço de _alguém_, e isso não passou despercebido aos dois homens. Ela deveria tomar cuidado; passara muito tempo treinando seu controle de _chakra _para que pudesse ocultá-lo eficientemente, se passando por uma civil normal, e não pretendia arruinar isso apenas com seus estúpidos picos de fúria.

— Embora eu deva dizer que ela seja muito mais agradável calada — Sasuke continuou, a voz com um tom remotamente humorado, que ela nunca ouvira antes. — Menos irritante.

Sakura apenas percebeu que apertava demais o copo entre seus dedos quando sentiu um pedaço da cerâmica quebrada cravar-se em sua palma, e o chá quente escorrer por sua mão, aguando o sangue que começava a minar do ferimento.

"_Oh-oh" _— nada mais inteligente conseguiu passar por sua mente.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke lembrava-se de Haruno Sakura.

Frequentaram a Academia Ninja na mesma época, e embora fossem de times diferentes, sem dúvida a garota de cabelos rosas sempre seria mais uma de suas enfadonhas apreciadoras; a diferença era que ela, ao invés de correr atrás dele e convidá-lo inúmeras vezes para um encontro, mantinha-se distante, observando-o treinar, pensando estar bem escondida entre as folhagens — assim como Hinata fazia com Naruto.

Ser constantemente observado por aquela garota lhe irritava profundamente. Afinal, longe dele, percebia que sua postura com outras pessoas era exatamente o oposto, ocasionalmente incomodando o ambiente com seus berros, ou socando algum de seus companheiros de time. Isso só o fazia pensar que apesar de obcecada, era covarde, por nunca sequer _tentar_ falar-lhe, como as outras faziam. O primeiro adjetivo poderia ser até tolerado; o segundo, jamais.

E por essas lembranças nubladas que acometeram seus pensamentos no instante em que ouviu Haruno-san chamar a filha para preparar-lhes o chá, que ele, _apenas_ por curiosidade, decidiu verificar o fluxo de _chakra _daex-ninja, ativando seu _sharingan,_ rápida e discretamente enquanto ela estava na cozinha.

Encontrou apenas _stamina*_ regular, como de qualquer pessoa normal, mas o fato da filha do pobre homem agir estranhamente, o deixou desconfiado. Sakura parecia envolta em uma aura de recato, mas por ínfimos instantes, — tão rápidos que Sasuke não soube dizer se fora apenas sua imaginação — ela deixava escapar um súbito vigor. Era algo quente, como se seu sangue borbulhasse, tentando se libertar da falsa pele que lhe cobria, mas apagava-se em seguida, como se nunca houvesse existido.

Talvez a sua _Vontade do Fogo_, agora apagada em praticamente todos os ex-shinobis, ainda residisse nela, como uma pequena fagulha.

Por isso, quando Sakura facilmente _quebrou _o grosso copo de cerâmica, apenas com uma simples pressão de seus dedos, desejou que ela levantasse a cabeça e finalmente o encarasse, para que pudesse enxergar seus olhos — que ele não se lembrava como eram — e atingi-la com um _genjutsu*_ que o ajudasse a entender melhor o que se passava.

E isso, _somente _porque ele odiava não ter controle absoluto sobre o ambiente em que estava. O que o fez lembrar que deveria se envolver menos e _trabalhar _mais; cumpriria sua missão como lhe fora ordenado e voltaria à capital de Konoha o mais rápido possível, ao invés de se importar com os arroubos de uma garota que nem sequer possuía seu chakra ativo.

Sakura murmurou desculpas em uma voz frágil e transtornada, recolhendo os pedaços de cerâmica rapidamente e se retirando para a cozinha.

— Copos... Frágeis. Isso sempre acontece. Não aguentam a temperatura do chá e acabam rachando — o pai parecia compreender perfeitamente cada ação da filha e deixava transparecer isso pelo descaso de sua expressão ao notar a pequena gota de sangue que ficara sobre a mesa.

Sasuke apenas assentiu cinicamente ante a peculiar explicação e não querendo mais perder tempo, retirou da pequena bolsa de pano que levava a tiracolo, um pequeno rolo de pergaminho com o selo do Hokage e o estendeu à Fujitaka, que o desenrolou e pôs-se a ler silenciosamente.

— Entrou em minha casa e sentou-se comigo apenas para me avisar que Conselho decidiu tomar meu distrito? — os olhos castanhos do homem desafiaram-no, contidos, depois de instantes.

— Essa área pertence à Konoha e lhe foi emprestada pelo Hokage anterior por tempo indeterminado. O Conselho necessita do local agora, e independente de sua vontade, terá que sair.

Sasuke dissera essa mesma frase para outros três homens de distritos diferentes aquela semana, entretanto, a reação daquele à sua frente, era de longe a mais calma.

— Recebi essa propriedade como um _presente _de Sarutobi-sama quando me aposentei do serviço shinobi devido a meu problema de saúde. Essas terras que utilizo para agricultura são minhas e esse agora é o Distrito Haruno.

— Não é isso o que os documentos em nossos arquivos dizem.

— Mostre-os.

— Haruno-san sabe que não é permitido a civis ter acesso aos documentos da Vila. Além disso... — Sasuke levantou-se com calma e deu três passos em direção à saída. — Vim apenas cumprir ordens e tentei fazê-lo de forma cortês. Se não está satisfeito, vá reclamar ao Hokage ou procure ajuda daqueles rebeldes da ANBU.

.

* * *

.

Assim que entrou na cozinha, Sakura jogou a faca e os restos de cerâmica de qualquer jeito sobre a pia e encostou-se à porta para acompanhar a conversa que seguia na sala, sem se importar com o corte em sua mão.

Não fora sua intenção quebrar o copo e precisar se retirar, mas graças a esse pequeno deslize provocado por seu _não-tão-perfeito_ autocontrole, agora poderia ouvir as palavras de Sasuke com calma, sem se preocupar em pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento. E _isso_, no sentido bélico, totalmente assassino, e não romântico.

Colocar tudo a perder agora não era uma opção, ainda mais quando passara os últimos anos sendo treinada por Tsunade para ser forte o suficiente e fazer algo a respeito da odiável realidade que Konoha se encontrava, mesmo sendo alertada o tempo todo por seu pai, que sozinha, nada poderia fazer.

O Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo pouco poderia interferir nos assuntos de Konoha e seus distritos, por fazer parte das antigas Vilas Ocultas, que possuíam uma política independente, e não havia _para quem_ reclamar ou ao lado _de quem_ pudesse lutar. A maioria dos shinobis mudaram-se para outras vilas, os que resistiram foram exilados ou mortos pelos cruéis Uchihas, enquanto os que ficaram, não tendo forças para reverter as novas e absurdas leis, e visando proteger seus familiares das constantes ameaças, apenas se conformaram em obedecê-las.

Sabia que pouca ou nenhuma chance haveria do Conselho voltar atrás e não retirá-los de seu pequeno distrito no interior que servia a população de Konoha com seus produtos de origem agrícola. Entretanto, quando ouviu seu pai perguntar a Sasuke "_o que diabos ele queria dizer com rebeldes da ANBU_", teve a impressão de seu coração ter parado por um segundo, em expectativa.

— Oh, vejo que _seu distrito _não anda informado sobre os rumores da capital — Sasuke explanava em tom debochado enquanto calçava as sandálias. — ANBU é grupo rebelde shinobi que está confrontando o Hokage e o Conselho. Apesar de parecerem ameaçadores e ninguém conhecer a identidade de seus membros, acredito que não apresentem uma ameaça real. Afinal, nada que seja falso consegue se manter por muito tempo.

Ao escutar a sentença que provavelmente era uma das mais longas que ouvira Sasuke dizer, seu objetivo rapidamente tomou forma, a fazendo ter uma ideia que se alojou em seu cérebro com uma obstinação que nem a deixou prestar a atenção quando ele deixou sua casa.

Definitivamente, ela seria uma integrante da ANBU.

.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**.**

***NOTAS:**

*****Trecho/tradução da música **Wind**, do Akeboshi. Primeiro encerramento de Naruto Clássico. Choro sempre. Me julquem.

_**Sharingan:**_**Doujutsu** (técnica ocular) do Clã Uchiha que prevê movimentos e copia habilidades; nessa história, o uso de **kekkei genkai **(linhagem sanguínea avançada)também foi proibido, mas isso veremos depois, com mais detalhes. XD

**Fujitaka: **O nome que escolhi para o pai da Sakura é o mesmo do pai da Sakura Kinomoto, de **Cardcaptor Sakura. ;D**

_**Stamina: **_Energia física, usada para tarefas normais, ao contrário do chakra, que é energia espiritual.

_**Genjutsu: **_Técnica de Ilusão. Precisa atacar pelo menos um dos cinco sentidos para surtir efeito, sendo os mais poderosos os que atuam pela visão, onde se deve olhar para os olhos do inimigo.

.

**NOTAS DA STRAWK:**

Yo! O primeiro capítulo está aí, embora seja um pouco chatinho.  
Espero que tenham paciência e continuem acompanhando!  
E não, não acho que sejam retardadas para que eu tenha que explicar o que é um sharingan.  
Fiz essas notas porque eu quis. -q

Me senti muito feliz com os reviews que recebi nessa nova história.  
**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA!**

**Não dá para responder individualmente e devidamente agora, mas saibam que AMEI e SORRI LARGAMENTE ao ler cada comentário!  
****Então, somente alguns recadinhos:**

**kekedia: **Primeiro review de Distopia. Sempre presente, hein? XD

**Sophie-Hatake: **Obrigada por ler!

**sweetstrawberrygirl****: **Obrigada! *-* Preciso arranjar tempo para voltar a ler suas fics u_u

**13hexe: **Obrigada pelo review lindão. XD

**Kattu e Bmaciel: **Obrigadíssima. Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

**Lizzy: **Não se preocupe, aprecio o fato de ter comentado nesse capítulo só para dizer que irá acompanhar. ^^

**Millok e ****Biahcerejeira****: **Obrigada, SUAS LINDA!

**Mah. Sakura Chinchila: **Obrigada! Também amo Mulan! Foi inspiração para eu escrever essa história. *-*

Ah, eu tinha recomendado a fic **The Long Way Home**, uma tradução da **J. Proudmoore, **mas não havia saído o nome dela. XD

É isso.

**Besitows,**

**StrawK!**


	3. Sem equilíbrio

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao **Kishimoto-baka**.  
__Escrevo fanfics para minha diversão, **sem fins lucrativos**. Não autorizo a reprodução de minhas histórias sem meu consentimento._

* * *

_._

_**DISTOPIA **_

_Dedicada à luh-chan._

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 02: **Sem equlíbrio._

"_Você pode ver que estamos todos conectados por um fio invisível?"*_

_._

O escritório do Hokage não estava ocupado por seu dono, e sim por um homem bem mais velho.

Danzou sentou-se na poltrona confortável, atrás da enorme mesa de madeira enquanto apreciava os prismas que os raios de sol do entardecer formavam no ar ao atravessar o vidro da janela à suas costas; sorriu ironicamente quando um homem alto e de longos cabelos negros irrompeu pela porta.

— O que precisa agora? — O Conselheiro perguntou à Madara, que puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, sem cerimônias.

— Onde está o Hokage? — O Uchiha ignorou-o.

— O mandei descansar. Diga-me o que quer.

— Mais algumas cartas com o selo do Hokage. Ainda tenho alguns distritos pertencentes à ex-shinobis para desapropriar, e Sasuke partiu hoje com a última delas.

— Providenciarei isso amanhã. Mas pare de agir como um cãozinho excitado, Madara. Aja com cautela ou poderão desconfiar — o único olho visível de Danzou perscrutava o rosto impassível do outro com sagacidade. — A última coisa que queremos agora é uma rebelião, ainda mais com esses rumores sobre alguém ter avistado Tsunade nos arredores. Você sabe, ela ainda tem muitos fãs, mesmo que tímidos.

O Uchiha sorriu friamente e levantou-se, parando em frente à janela. Após alguns instantes de quietude, voltou-se para o outro homem:

— Eu sempre me perguntei... Por que abolir as mulheres de tantas ocupações. A princípio, pensei que era apenas uma desculpa para afastar a _Quinta_, mas depois imaginei ser algum tipo de vingança, pelo o que ela fez a você, já que sempre foi uma... Como eles chamam? Ah, feminista. Mas não é isso, não é?

— Você não está errado. Suas suposições estão corretas, porém devo admitir que há algo mais — Danzou virou o tronco em direção a Madara. —Já se perguntou por que a formação do time _shinobi_ precisava de uma mulher? _Elas_ são o equilíbrio, meu caro. E nada fica em pé por muito tempo sem equilíbrio. Chega a ser ridículo, de tão óbvio, não é mesmo?

**.**

* * *

**.**

— Se eu tivesse apostado que você pularia no pescoço dele assim que o visse, teria perdido.

— Você _sempre _perde suas apostas, _shishou* _— Sakura estava sentada desleixadamente no velho tatame da cabana de Tsunade, que a observava segurando o queixo, com expressão entediada.

Ela não costumava visitar a mulher tão tarde, mas assim que Uchiha Sasuke deixou sua casa, a necessidade de contar a _grande ideia _que tivera falou mais alto que a precaução que deveria tomar para não levantar suspeitas acerca do esconderijo de sua mestra.

— Haruno-san sabe que está aqui? — A luz bruxuleante das velas criava sombras grotescas que dançavam pelo rosto de Tsunade, a deixando com uma aparência velha e fantasmagórica, e Sakura se perguntou como ela seria sem aquele _jutsu_ acumulativo de _chakra._

— Não o avisei, mas deve imaginar que vim para cá, depois que ele me proibiu de colocar meu plano em prática — a garota continuou a observar o rosto da ex-Hokage e viu o selo em sua testa mexer-se levemente quando ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Ele só está preocupado, idiota_. _Ainda não se recuperou da última vez em que você se esforçou tanto no treino de controle de _chakra_ e ficou desacordada por dois dias.

— Mas valeu a pena... — Sakura sorriu com sinceridade. — Porque eu finalmente consegui usar corretamente o _Chakra no Mesu*_.

— O que me leva a perguntar o motivo de não ter usado a faca de chakra ao invés de uma maldita faca de cozinha — Tsunade levantou-se e parou em frente à janela, observando a noite sem estrelas. — É tão deselegante. Poderia ao menos ser uma _kunai_.

Sakura reconheceu a sensação de melancolia que se apoderava da mulher toda vez que contemplava uma noite assim; escura e silenciosa, como há sete anos atrás, quando para salvar a Vila, teve que renunciar ao posto de Hokage e ser tratada como uma traidora covarde. Embora nunca a tivesse visto chorar, — por si própria, pela Vila, ou mesmo por Jiraya — sua pupila sabia que cada suspiro exasperado era na verdade, um grito de socorro.

— A _shishou_ me ensinou muito bem — os olhos verdes fecharam-se, combinando com a expressão arrogante que adquirira inconscientemente à medida que aprendia novas técnicas. — Mesmo que eu não falhasse, não teríamos os recursos adequados para nos livrar do corpo com a eficiência dos antigos ANBUS. Se alguém o encontrasse, uma autópsia facilmente revelaria que seus ferimentos internos só poderiam ser causados por técnicas ninjas.

Tsunade sorriu-lhe de modo igualmente orgulhoso, ao desviar os olhos da janela e sentou-se de frente para a garota, cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios. A proximidade deixava a mais nova apreciar a nuances da pele jovem de sua mestra sem as interrupções extremas de luzes ou sombras dançantes. Aquele selo era realmente impressionante.

— Então, o que seu pai irá fazer?

— O Conselho foi extremamente _gentil _ao dar o prazo de um mês para desocupar o Distrito, então eu acho que ele ficará lá até o último dia, para tentar espancar alguns Uchihas — Sakura riu, sem muito humor.

— Acha que é tempo suficiente para você encontrar essa nova ANBU?

— Pretendo partir o mais rápido possível. Estava pensando em sondar Konoha, mudar-me para lá e conseguir um emprego que não trouxesse desconfiança. Em uma taberna, talvez.

— Estúpida. Não sabe que agora, as mulheres que trabalham em tabernas são vistas como escória? — O losango violeta na testa de Tsudade contraiu-se novamente. — Como espera conseguir alguma informação sem o mínimo de respeito?

— Eu não serei uma mulher, Tsunade-_shishou_.

Tsunade observou os olhos verdes de sua pupila se fixarem em sua testa e imediatamente soube o que ela planejava.

— Sei o que está pensando, mas sinto desapontá-la. Não conseguirá mudar sua aparência com esse _jutsu_ — disse, cutucando o selo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Konoha se encontrava na penumbra quando Sasuke passou por seus portões, chegando de mais uma visita desagradável; dessa vez, ao Distrito Nara.

Acenou brevemente com a cabeça para os guardas que estavam de prontidão, pensando que deveria ter acampado na floresta e partido pela manhã, assim como fizera quando voltou da visita à Haruno Fujitaka há dois dias atrás, mas a ânsia de voltar para casa o fez dobrar sua velocidade na viagem de volta, o fazendo levar apenas metade do tempo para tal.

Independente de sua estafa, sabia que em breve teria que se dirigir a outro pequeno distrito pertencente a um _ex-shinobi_ para comunicar-lhe um iminente despejo e aquilo já o estava aborrecendo; não saber o motivo que levou o Hokage a subitamente reintegrar essas terras o incomodava, embora aparentemente já estivesse acostumado a obedecer sem muitos questionamentos.

Parou a caminhada e seus pensamentos desanuviaram ao perceber uma pequena algazarra no parque, do outro lado do muro. Ao aproximar-se, notou duas pessoas rolando no chão em uma luta confusa. Uma delas era Uzumaki Naruto, mas não conseguiu reconhecer seu adversário de imediato.

— Retire o que disse, maldito! — O rapaz loiro gritava, enquanto distribuía socos e chutes aleatoriamente. — Retire!

Como resposta, o outro socou-lhe o estômago, fazendo Naruto ir ao chão, contorcendo-se de dor; a pequena vantagem permitiu ao suposto desconhecido levantar e chutar-lhe as costelas.

Naruto caiu de joelhos no chão de terra, ofegando pesadamente, e a luz fraca de um dos postes refletia o brilho do suor no rosto sujo e contorcido; Sasuke sabia que se não intervisse, a qualquer momento um demônio de nove caudas destruiria metade da vila.

À medida que o Uchiha se aproximava da cena, a fisionomia do rival de Naruto ficava mais clara. Cerrou os punhos, levemente agitado, ao visualizar o símbolo de seu clã — um pequeno leque vermelho e branco — bordado em uma das mangas da camisa do rapaz, que se preparava para mais um golpe.

— Afaste-se, Shiro — Sasuke disse, pondo-se à frente de Naruto. — Só eu posso espancar este _dobe*_.

O outro Uchiha, menos experiente e de menor patente, congelou ao ver os olhos de Sasuke tornarem-se vermelhos como sangue e recuou um passo, instintivamente, com surpresa e revolta contida.

— Não pense que só porque é um dos queridinhos do Hokage que tem o direito de usar _kekkei genkai — _o rapaz acusou, com a voz trêmula. — Desligue esse _sharingan. _Quando Madara souber que você desrespeitou as leis, ele irá-

— Tem razão — os olhos lentamente, tornaram-se negros outra vez. — Seria muito fácil usar o _sharingan_ contra um Uchiha que nem ao menos consegue ativá-lo. Um golpe será o suficiente para você.

— Hei, _teme*_ — Naruto parara de ofegar e agora se encontrava atrás de Sasuke, com olhar sombrio e cabeça baixa. — Não se meta em minhas brigas.

Os dois Uchihas o encararam, notando o enorme esforço que fazia para manter o autocontrole, e embora Sasuke soubesse o motivo de seu empenho em acalmar-se, não fazia ideia do que o havia deixado tão nervoso.

Tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, Naruto lançou-se sobre Shiro, fazendo o punho pesado encontrar seu rosto — pode-se distinguir claramente o som de ossos se partindo —. O impacto lançou o rapaz a um distancia considerável, e quando tentou colocar-se de pé, os joelhos fraquejaram e encontraram o chão de terra, que começou a tingir-se com o sangue que jorrava de sua boca e nariz.

— Retire o que disse! — Naruto gritou novamente, pronto para atacar outra vez, porém Sasuke foi mais rápido e bloqueou o ataque, aparando o golpe com o braço.

— Não estrague tudo — Sasuke rosnou por entre os dentes. — Não pode ser preso agora, _dobe. _Acalme-se ou eu mesmo farei de questão de acabar com você.

Naruto o encarou com os olhos azuis transbordando em frustração.

— Ele disse que o _Quarto_ era um covarde! —Finalmente o Uzumaki abaixou os braços, olhando um ponto por cima dos ombros de Sasuke, onde o rapaz, ainda no chão, tentava estancar a hemorragia com as mãos, sem sucesso. — Disse que era uma vergonha para o Conselho um dia ter escolhido um Hokage assim. Disse que meu pai foi uma piada! E não importa o que você diga, _isso_ eu não posso perdoar! Eu não posso-

— Não pode colocar tudo a perder. Se deixar de ser estúpido, terá sua vingança. Mas _agora_, não.

Foram segundos que pareceram horas até que Naruto relaxar os ombros e se dirigir à saída do parque, sendo seguido por Sasuke, mas antes que pudessem passar pelo portão, foram interceptados por uma pessoa vestida com um manto de capuz, que bloqueou a passagem com o braço.

— Vocês dois são_ tão_ idiotas — a pequena figura falou com voz firme, apesar do tom que oscilava entre grave e agudo. — Vão mesmo deixar aquele cara sangrando e lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu aqui?

**.**

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**.**

_*Trecho de tradução livre de **Harmonia** – de **Rythem**. Segundo encerramento de Naruto Clássico (e não, não vou usar Haruka Kanata agora)._

_***shihsou:** velho; termo usado às vezes para denominar "mestre", em alguma arte japonesa (não necessariamente envolvendo luta)._

_***Chakra no Mesu:** Faca de chakra. Com a chakra focalizado em suas mãos, o usuário cria lâminas, podendo fazer graves danos nos órgão internos de seu oponente caso o atinja. Essa técnica pode até matar, caso atingir o coração ou a garganta e não deixa danos externos._

_***Dobe e Teme:** a grosso modo, estúpido e imbecil/bastardo, respectivamente._

.

* * *

.

Yo! Não betado. XD

Pessoas, só posso me desculpar pela demora! Pelo menos até julho, **as postagens não serão mais regulares.  
**Tenho dois meses até meu casamento, e o tempo está voando!

Não poderei responder individualmente agora, portanto se teve alguma pergunta, peço minhas sinceras desculpas por não responder. )=

Ainda assim, saiba que leio todos os reviews com carinho! **OBRIGADÍSSIMA!  
****Um obrigada especial para a luh-chan, pelos reviews enormes e por se emocionar tanto com meu singelo presente. haha**

Acho que para vocês, os nomes do capítulo não devem fazer muito sentido, mas na minha cabeça faz. Totalmente. XD  
E tenham paciência com essa história, pfv.

E para quem está esperando **Antagônicos**, agüente mais um pouquinho que me breve sai um novo capítulo.

Digam o que acharam deixando reviews!

Besitows,

**StrawK!**


End file.
